


Explosion

by Fan_dango



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_dango/pseuds/Fan_dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

The sky is falling.  
  
Ryan is awake hours before Brendon (the truth is, he never really slept). His arm aches; he’s been lying in the same position, just watching Brendon doze, since the last blast woke them. He remembers soothing Brendon back to sleep, remembers it like it was days, not just hours, ago.  
  
Brendon wakes up. For a brief second, when his mind is still sleepy and unaware, he reaches for Ryan with nearly-closed eyes, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. His face is pressed into Ryan’s arm, and he brushes a kiss against it.  
  
Another blast, and Brendon refocuses.  
  
“Shit,” he whispers, closing his eyes again, burying his face in Ryan’s side. He lets out a shaky breath that sounds too hollow.  
  
Brendon doesn’t move when Ryan pushes him away, tries to get him to sit up, to do something. Ryan has to do  _something_. He feels like he's suffocating.  
  
“Just stay,” Brendon begs, brown eyes sparkling with tears. His dignity disintegrated with that very first explosion.  
  
Ryan pulls him in again, lets him nuzzle his face into his chest. The couch is hard and unsupportive and Ryan wishes he’d chosen a better place for them to spend their last hours. For Brendon to spend his last hours with him.  
  
Brendon kisses up his throat. Ryan doesn’t register it until his mouth is on his, not kissing, just touching lips and breathing through soundless cries. Brendon pushes Ryan’s jeans, nudging at them until Ryan leans back enough to kick them off, no finesse, no care.  
  
Brendon is almost naked. Pants off, shirt on. He shivers and Ryan reaches for him. He doesn’t pretend he can’t taste the tears rolling off Brendon’s cheeks (he couldn't if he tried).  
  
He wants to make love to his boyfriend, is all. But he doesn’t know how  to do it without breaking them both.  
  
“Love you,” Brendon whispers, and Ryan can’t breathe. Can't reply. He just grabs Brendon's hands in his and kisses him, lacing their fingers tightly until Brendon breaks away, breathing shallowly.  
  
He sighs eventually, letting go of Ryan’s hands. He takes off his shirt. “Fuck me?”  
  
Ryan wants to laugh at the bluntness of the request, but he doesn’t (he doesn't think he'll ever find anything funny again). He just nods.  
  
There’s no lube - Ryan knows it’s almost too dry for Brendon to bear – but he pushes until there’s nowhere else to go, until they’re whole and together and he has to lean down and kiss Brendon to keep him from releasing the wracking sobs Ryan knows he’s holding onto. He doesn’t ask how he’s doing. He knows.  
  
Ryan curls his fingers around Brendon’s cock, squeezing his fist around him him deliberately; not enough. Brendon clenches around Ryan, chest so tight that he can’t form the words to tell Ryan to do it, to fuck him, to love him. To make love to him.  
  
Ryan thrusts once, just once, and Brendon’s head falls back. It’s unpleasant, but it’s them. It’s Ryan. It’s Ryan’s hand around Brendon’s cock and Ryan that’s filling him. It’s Ryan that won’t let himself fall apart because Brendon wouldn’t survive it.  
  
When Brendon does come, it’s almost a surprise, spilling over Ryan’s hand with a half-moan. Ryan pulls out, not even touching himself, sated in Brendon. He presses a kiss to Brendon’s jaw, fingers trailing down Brendon’s chest until he’s cupping him in his hand again, soft weight in his palm.  
  
“Love you, love you,” Brendon whispers into his hair. Ryan’s mouth is on his collarbone. His body heaves once.  
  
One more explosion and there are wet tears falling onto Brendon’s chest.  
  
Brendon is scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Mibba.com


End file.
